


El Oso y la esclava

by clau_black



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, jorah mormont - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clau_black/pseuds/clau_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia basada en el final de Danza de Dragones. Jorah y Tyrion se han convertido en esclavos y una joven aparece en sus vidas...<br/>Para fans de Jorah Mormont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

En el campamento Yunkio de Yezzan zo Qaggaz nunca reinaba la calma. Siempre había algo que hacer, siempre había gente ajetreada. A parte, el miedo se extendía rápido por la colerina, y los esclavos miraban de vez en cuando en la lejanía las murallas de Mereen, como si conseguir tocarlas fueran su salvación, para su esclavitud y su enfermedad.  
Maerie, una joven esclava, estaba fuera, le habían ordenado lavar y se dirigía a tirar el agua sucia cuando algo le llamó la atención. A lo lejos, en la oscuridad, se escuchaban unos extraños golpes. Parecían azotes. Se dirigió hacia allí, curiosa, pensando quien se abría llevado el castigo y por qué a aquellas horas. Le resultaba muy extraño.  
Entonces, a la luz de luna, pudo divisar como un soldado azotaba a un gran hombre. Maerie se escondió tras unos barriles vacios. Pudo ver como el soldado, el cual había recordado ver otra veces, siempre muy cerca de Yezzan, se ensañaba con el hombre, que estaba atado a un poste, y apenas se quejaba. La sangre llenaba su espalda y goteaba al suelo. Una, otra, y otra vez. La joven estaba impactada. Le entró ganas de gritar “¡Basta!”. Nunca había visto dar a ningún esclavo semejante paliza. Los mas graves recibían directamente la muerte, ¿Qué había hecho ese? Los ojos de Maerie ya estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando, rato después, el soldado paró y metió de malos modos al hombre dentro de una jaula que había cerca. Ninguno de los dos mediaron alguna palabra, y el guerrero se fue sin mas a su campamento.   
La joven se secó las lagrimas. Lo que sentía era extraño. Una mezcla entre pena y miedo. Recordó que ella también había tenido azotes, al principio de ser esclava, pero fueron benevolentes con ella.  
Cuando reaccionó volvió rápidamente a su tienda.  
Al anochecer del dia siguiente, Maerie volvió a hacer su tarea y se encontró con la misma escena que la noche anterior. Esta vez se trataba de otro soldado que maldecía mientras golpeaba con fuerzas al gran hombre. Maerie no pudo esta vez ver la escena completa, tuvo que irse. Se le había revuelto es estómago. Al entrar en su tienda se cruzó con dos enanos. Parecían las dos nuevas adquisiciones del Amo. Había oído hablar de ellos. No pudo evitar fijarse en la cara del hombre. Era un monstruo. Le entró un escalofrío y recordó sus buenos tiempos en Dorne. Su niñez. Jamás hubiera pensado que su vida acabaría de aquella manera. Jamás hubiera creído que existían tales cosas como las que había visto en los últimos años. Llevaba dos de esclava con Yezzan. La libertad la recordaba como algo de lo que había disfrutado poco y, desde luego, jamás volvería a conseguir. Cuando vivía en Dorne tampoco importaban mucho las enfermedades. Al menos no tanto como la yegua clara. Ella casi había asumido que moriría de aquello.  
Preguntó si tenia alguna tarea mas y le dijeron que no, asi que se fue a dormir, aunque le costó mucho conciliar el sueño.  
Al dia siguiente le habían mandado por agua pero un soldado Aya la interceptó.  
-Pequeña, ven conmigo…-dijo sin mas y Maerie obedeció sin decir nada y le siguió. Para sorpresa de ella, se detuvieron junto a la jaula donde estaba aquel hombre maltratado, que le daba la espalda a ambos, agazapado.- Dentro de tres días esa bestia tiene un combate muy importante. Límpiale las heridas y luego imprégnalas con esto…-le tendió un cuenco con una pasta.- Abridle la puerta- ordenó a un soldado. Luego, Aya hizo un gesto para que la chica entrara en el pequeño cubículo, con su cuenco, un trapo y un cubo de agua. Entró con miedo y luego el soldado cerró la puerta y Aya se fue.   
El gran hombre no se movió. Ahora podía fijarse mejor en el, con la luz del sol, y a escasos centímetros. Era enorme y fuerte, cubierto de bello negro aunque la espalda la tenia prácticamente en carne viva. Apenas llevaba unos andrajosos harapos alrededor de su cintura. Además, olia bastante mal. Poco a poco el hombre se volvió hacia ella y la joven no pudo evitar asustarse a ver su rostro, deformado por la hinchazón de golpes y marcado por el hierro. Cuando los ojos de el se cruzaron con los suyos ella agachó la cabeza disimulando el miedo que tenia.  
-Me… Me han ordenado limpiarle las heridas- repitió. El hombre no dijo ni hizo nada. Maerie no sabia que hacer. Estaba temblando de miedo. Una mano suya era mas grande que su cara, de un solo golpe podrá aplastarla fácilmente contra los barrotes. Estaba pensando en lo peor cuando el hombre se puso de rodillas dándole la espalda. Ella lo entendió como una señal de aceptación asi que metió el trapo en el agua y se acercó a su espalda. Con cuidado, empezó a pasar el trapo por sus heridas frescas. De vez en cuando sentía como el hombre se estremecía por el dolor, pero aun asi disimulaba muy bien. Algunas heridas eran bastante profundas, otras infectadas. Cuando acabó con el agua le echó con suavidad el ungüento.   
La chica quedó parada, con miedo a hablarle. Pero como no se movió, no tuvo más remedio.  
-¿Puede darse la vuelta, por favor?-pidió. El hombre obedeció. Dentro de lo que cabia tenia el pecho intacto salvo por algunas heridas ya secas y cicatrizando, pero el pómulo derecho lo tenia abierto. Volvió a coger el paño y pasárselo con cuidado, pero al parecer le dolió mas de lo esperado y se apartó con el ceño fruncido.- Lo siento…- Maerie se disculpó rápidamente pero el hombre volvió a acercarse a ella, asi que esta volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez el lo soportó mejor y sintió el alivio del ungüento.  
Cuando terminó, estaba sudando. El calor que hacia en ese lugar era increíble y tenia mucha sed. Mandó al soldado que le abriera y salió. Luego se fijó que el hombre apenas tenia agua asi que después de beber ella, le llevó agua para el. Este le miró de reojo y musitó un leve “gracias” con voz ronca. Maerie no pudo evitar sonreir, sintiéndose bien sin saber muy bien por qué, y se dirigió hacia su tienda, la interceptó el enano horroroso.  
-Hola jovencita, ¿Hablas mi idioma?-le preguntó, divertido. Ella asintió.- Parece que te has hecho cargo de nuestro amigo el Oso…-sonrió y miró hacia la jaula del gran hombre.  
-Me ordenaron limpiarle las heridas- explicó.- ¿Sabes como se llama? ¿Por qué le azotan todas las noches?-preguntó curiosa. Puede que el enano supiera algo.  
-¿Realmente te interesa?-inquirió sorprendido el gnomo.- ¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado a el?  
-Me da miedo. Es muy grande y tiene la marca. Es peligroso y no parece que quiera hacer amigos precisamente… Pensaba que ni siquiera sabría mi idioma.-aclaró.  
-Sólo es un Oso… Pregúntale la próxima vez…- En ese momento llamaron al enano y sin decir nada mas se fue. Maerie quedó intrigada, pero solo pensó que el enano querría jugar con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente volvió a la jaula del hombre con el cuenco, el agua y el trapo. Le abrieron la puerta y entró. El hombre nada mas verla ya se puso de rodillas, predispuesto. Ella se acomodó y empezó a limpiarle las heridas.  
-Tienen muy buen aspecto. Están mejorando rápido- se atrevió a decir. Esperó a que el dijera algo, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza.- Me han dicho que te dicen Oso…- añadió. El hombre no dijo nada ni hizo nada. Eso la asustó. Siguió limpiando su espalda, quitando la vieja pomada que no había absorbido su piel el dia anterior, siempre con mucho cuidado. Temía mucho hacerle daño.  
Entonces, pasados unos minutos, el hombre habló.  
-Me llamo Jorah- dijo con su hilo de voz ronca y grave. Maerie no se esperaba aquello, pero le alegró.  
-Yo me llamo Maerie…-se presentó ella. No sabia si preguntarle algo mas, aunque el hombre parecía mucho mas receptivo que el dia anterior.- Sois de poniente, ¿Verdad? Yo también, de Dorne. Bueno, de Campoestrella-añadió. El tardó en contestar.  
-Si, lo soy. Del norte.- No dijo nada mas. La chica siguió un poco mas con su tarea hasta que volvió a preguntar.  
-¿Por qué os azotan? ¿Por qué estais marcado?- se atrevió. El volvió a tardar en contestar.  
-No quiero ser un esclavo.- Sus palabras denotaron odio. Luego añadió- No tienes por qué ser amable conmigo. No tienes porqué darme conversación. Puedes hacer tu trabajo e irte. Hablar conmigo te traerá problemas.-dijo y la miró de reojo. Ella no supo que decir. Realmente aquel hombre le había dado pena y suponía que era por eso por lo que se había interesado por el. Pero quizás en dos días estaría muerto.  
-Dijeron que tenias un combate importante mañana….-se atrevió.  
-Con suerte moriré.- dijo con voz monótona.  
-Eres grande y fuerte. No tienes por qué morir.  
-¿Y para que vivir?  
-Quizás algún dia puedas volver con tu familia. Quizás la reina de plata te pueda liberar. Quizá nos libere a todos muy pronto- dijo ella a la desesperada y de repente escuchó el crujido de los nudillos del hombre. Se volvió hacia ella con los ojos llenos de odio.  
-Cállate. No tienes ni idea-le espetó. Maerie miró al suelo y se quedó pálida. El hombre se volvió a dar la vuelta y ella terminó lo mas rápido que pudo.  
Cuando acabó y salió de la jaula, estuvo a punto de cruzarse con el gnomo, pero intentó evitarle a toda costa. Este la llamó pero hizo caso omiso.  
Se detuvo en a la sombra en un lugar apartado con lagrimas en los ojos. Había intentado ser amable, ser buena. Intentar encontrar una pequeña felicidad en una buena acción y sin embargo…  
No quería verle al dia siguiente. No quería que ganara el combate. No verle más seria lo mejor.

Entre el calor y lo ocurrido la mañana anterior, Maerie apenas pudo dormir.  
Se presentó ante la jaula de Jorah y entró en silencio, sin mirarle. Este, en vez de darle la espalda como siempre, se puso frente a ella en el pequeño habitáculo.  
-Discúlpame. Ayer fui muy grosero.- la chica levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. Su voz había cambiado. Era grave pero mas dulce y amable.- Puedes no perdonarme si asi lo deseas. Pero me estaba volviendo medio loco y me ha abrumado tu amabilidad, no lo sé- agachó la cabeza avergonzado.  
Maerie levantó su rostro con la mano.  
-Te perdono-dijo ella.- Supongo que… te entiendo…- quedaron en silencio por un rato. Luego el se dio la media vuelta como siempre.  
-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó Jorah.  
-Diecinueve.- contestó ella mientras hacia su trabajo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de esclava?  
-Dos años…- admitió ella. Intuía que el muchísimo menos. - ¿Por qué estás tu aquí?  
El hombre vació y luego suspiró.  
-Si te lo contara, no me creerías, y además, pensarías que soy un estúpido-explicó con una sonrisa amarga que Maerie no pudo ver.  
-Creo que todos los que estamos aquí nos consideramos estúpidos. Quiero decir, por haber sido capturados y no haber podido nada hacer al respecto. Es un sentimiento de frustración, te entiendo… Pero quiero saberlo, si quieres contármelo….  
Jorah no dijo nada. Maerie pensó que no lo contaría, cuando entonces el comenzó a relatar.  
-Me llamo Jorah Mormont. Iba a ser Lord de la Isla del Oso. Era un gran guerrero, era buena persona, tenia una gran familia. Pero todo quedó hecho añicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi esposa murió, mi segunda esposa me dejó, me exiliaron, mi padre murió… Me convertí en un mercenario desesperado por volver a casa, a mi vida anterior… Y…-al hombre le costó seguir. La joven escuchaba atenta de incrédula, pero en silencio. Esperó a que el pudiera proseguir.-Me convertí en la mano derecha de Daenerys Targaryen, su fiel protector. Su falso fiel protector…-sus palabras se apagaron.  
-No puede ser…-musitó Maerie tan bajito que no estaba segura de si el pudo escucharla.   
-Me enamoré de ella. Lo di todo por ella. Y me desterró. Me volví a hundir en la miseria y aquí estoy…-dijo, como intentando acabar rápidamente. Luego giró la cabeza hacia la chica. Le brillaban los ojos y su cara reflejaba una tristeza terrible que ni siquiera fue capaz de disimular.- Suena tan increíble que no me lo creo ni yo, ¿no es cierto?- sonrió con una mueca grotesca y se volvió a dar la vuelta. Fue a decir algo mas y quedó callado. Maerie no supo que decir. Realmente no sabia si creerle. Si era mentira, el no ganaba nada inventándose esa historia. Si era verdad… Era demasiado increíble.  
-Te creo-solo dijo. Al menos creía en la tristeza de sus ojos, que había hecho que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Ese hombre había sufrido mucho. De ello no tenia duda.  
Cuando terminó de curarle, Jorah y Maerie se miraron.  
-Ojalá tengas mucha suerte mañana. Me da igual lo que digas, pero yo no quiero que mueras…-admitió la joven. El gran hombre quedó sorprendido.  
-No me digas que te encariñaste de este viejo oso-bromeó y emitió una sonrisa sincera.- Si muero y te hago sentir mal… Ningún dios me perdonaría eso, ¡Mira que te lo advertí!  
Maerie se rió.  
-Eres un gran luchador, tu mismo me lo dijiste. Podrás con todo…  
Se miraron unos segundos. Luego se despidieron y Maerie salió de la jaula y se fue. Sentía miedo por el hombre. Realmente si se había encariñado con el…  
De repente tenia a el gnomo delante suya.  
-¿Hablaste con el oso de pelo horroroso?-inquirió.  
-Si, pero no se si debería decírtelo…-contestó ella. Los bufones tenían fama de cotillas, y no sabia si Jorah querría que supieran lo que le había contado.  
-Vamos, ¿A quien se lo voy a contar? A nadie le interesa y seguro que el amo sabe la verdad. ¿Tan increíble es lo que te ha dicho? Entonces será mentira…-su voz denotaba que jugaba con ella. Maerie pensó que en parte el enano tenia razón, ¿A quien le iba a interesar, y quien lo iba a creer?  
-Me dijo que era de la casa Mormont, que iba a ser Lord y que estuvo con Daenerys Targaryen.  
El enano se mordió el labio.  
-Claro. Y yo soy Jamie Lannister… -Se echó a reir como un condenado. Maerie se ofendió.  
-No se si es verdad o mentira, pero tampoco tenemos que burlarnos. El hombre lo ha pasado muy mal.  
El enano dejó de reírse. Y la miró fijamente.  
-Te hiciste amiga del hombre equivocado preciosa. Mañana morirá. Solo espero que no sufras mucho…-puso cara de fingida tristeza y sin decir nada mas se fue. Maerie suspiró, preocupada. Luego, siguió con sus tareas.


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente, despertó con la noticia de que Aya había sido atacado por la colerina. Sintió miedo. Cualquier dia podría ser ella…  
Haciendo sus tareas se cercioró de que Jorah no estaba en la jaula. Si es que volvía, no sabia a que hora seria. Estuvo nerviosa todo el dia.  
Iba a caer la noche cuando se cruzó con el enano, que se acercó a ella.  
-Tengo noticias para ti…- dijo. A Maerie le dio un brinco el corazón.  
-¿Es Jorah? ¿Qué le ha pasado? No lo he visto en la jaula… Oh dios mio… ¿Está….?- la joven se puso pálida y nerviosa.  
-Eh, cálmate… Si te esperaras a que acabara de hablar…- se pausó un rato. Maerie tuvo ganas de gritarle por su crueldad, pero esperó en silencio.- Ha ganado. Está vivo.-afirmó. Ella exhaló aire, aliviada.- Pero está herido. Parece grave. Lo tienen en la enfermería de los soldados.  
-Oh dios mio…- su felicidad se evaporó. Quizás no hubiera muerto hoy, pero quizás solo hubiera alargado su vida en una agonía de unos días mas…- Debo verle…  
-Quieta- el gnomo la agarró cuando ella se disponía a moverse.- No puedes ir allí. No puedes verle. Si te pillan sufrirás las consecuencias…-le advirtió. Maerie agachó la cabeza.  
-Pero, si se muere… -resopló.- No puedo quedarme aquí sin mas. Tengo que verle. El querría que fuera.  
-El no querría que te expusieras a tal peligro. Pero desde luego, yo no soy quien para impedírtelo.-el enano se miró las uñas como si nada.- A medianoche no suele haber nadie vigilando expresamente la tienda, pero eso no implica que algún otro soldado aparezca para echar un vistazo. Si de verdad estás dispuesta a ir, ese seria el mejor momento. Pero no te demores…- le aconsejó.  
-Gracias. Lo haré.

Seria cerca de la medianoche cuando Maerie se levantó. Salió sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a ninguna de las esclavas con las que dormía y se dirigió a la enfermería. Había gente despierta y soldados que hacían guardia en algunas tiendas e intentó pasar lo mas desapercibida posible.  
Cuando divisó la enfermería vió que el enano tenia razón y que no había nadie vigilándola, aunque eso no significara que no hubiera nadie dentro. Se asomó con cautela. La estancia no era muy grande y estaba a oscuras, y sólo divisó la silueta de alguien sobre una cama, asi que entró. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y se acercó con miedo a la cama. Allí estaba Jorah dormido, pálido, con el pómulo roto de nuevo y el cuerpo tapado por una fina sábana empapada en sudor. A la altura de la pierna, sangre había traspasado la sabana. Maerie la levantó con cuidado y vió unos grandes vendajes alrededor del muslo, empapados en sangre. Entonces vió que el hombre no llevaba ropa interior y rápidamente soltó la sabana y se apartó de un brinco. Al soltarla rozó la pierna y el hombre se despertó de un quejido. La joven se acercó.  
-Jorah… Oh, estás vivo…-le dijo mientras este abría los ojos pesadamente y volvía su cara hacia ella.  
-Maerie… Que sorpresa…-dijo con un hilo de voz, sin apenas mover los labios.  
-Que te ha ocurrido. ¿Tienes mas heridas a parte de la de la pierna?-preguntó preocupada.   
-No lo sé. Solo recuerdo la herida de la pierna. Luego gané y luego… Me desmayé. Te aseguro que cuando sentí que me desmayaba… Pensé que estaba muriendo. Pensé que todo se acababa…-lo dijo tan flojo que la chica tuvo que acercarse para oírlo bien. Jorah cerró los ojos. Parecía que se había dormido. Pero luego los abrió.  
-Sabia que ganarías. Y seguro que te curarás. Créeme-intentó animarla ella. El sonrió.  
-Deberías… deberías…-intentó decir, le costaba, pero Maerie no le dejó.  
-Shhh descansa, no te molesto mas. Solo quería…  
De repente un soldado entró en la enfermería. Era el que el primer dia que Maerie lo vió estaba azotando a Jorah. En ese momento recordó su nombre: Plumzo.  
-Sabia que mis ojos no me habían engañado, y que había visto a una putita entrar aquí…-dijo con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.  
-Señor, solo me equivoqué de tienda, estaba medio dormida…-intentó excusarse ella.  
-Claro, y te pones a hablar con el Oso.- se acercó a ella y la agarró de los pelos. Jorah intentó incorporarse pero apenas pudo moverse.  
-Suéltala, suéltala por favor…-gimió. Plumzo sacó un puñal y lo puso en el cuello de la joven.  
-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-preguntó desafiante. Jorah se quedó en silencio.- Vámonos, bien mereces un castigo por no estar donde debías y mentirme…Y ni se te ocurra hacer un solo ruido.-tiró de ella y tuvo que aguantarse gritar. No pudo ver a Jorah. Salieron de la tienda. Tenia mucho miedo. Sabia que como poco se llevaría unos azotes. A rastras la llevó a la tienda donde el dormía. En la puerta había tres soldados mas jugando y bebiendo.  
-¿Qué nos traes, Plumzo? ¿Una potrilla?-dijo uno de ellos poniéndose en seguida de pie.  
-Es mia. No molestéis y puede que os la deje luego-dijo el hombre y de un empujón la metió en la tienda.- Quédate ahí.- le ordenó. Maerie no se movió. El soldado comenzó a desvestirse.- Que obediente eres. Bien sabes lo que te conviene…- Se desnudó y tumbó a la chica contra el suelo, levantó su falda y agarró sus muñecas .  
-Por favor… Por favor, no lo haga. Tenga piedad.-suplicó ella. Eso le molestó.  
-Demasiada piedad estoy teniendo. Mas vale que te calles o te tendré que tapar yo esa boca, puta-le dio un bofetón y Maerie se estuvo callada. Fue violada varias veces hasta que el hombre quedó profundamente dormido. Luego salió, con la suerte de que no había nadie en la puerta, y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hasta su cama, donde lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormida horas después.


	4. Chapter 4

Amaneció y a Maerie le dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentó disimular y hacer sus tareas como si nada. Algunas chicas le preguntaron por su ojo hinchado, pero ella lo justificó con una mentira.  
Para variar, a mediodía se encontró al enano con la enana.  
-Por tu cara, parece que ayer viste a Jorah. O eso, o que eres muy torpe y diste un traspiés, como cuentan por ahí…-le dijo sonriendo.  
-No estoy para bromas.- dijo ella triste. Suponía que el había venido a burlarse de ella.  
-¿Te pegó un soldado?-preguntó la enana. Maerie tardó en responder. ¿Sabría ella también todo?  
-Si, me pegó.-contestó secamente.  
-Seguro que no se quedó ahí, ¿verdad?- el enano intentó levantarle la falda.  
-¡Basta!- exclamó la joven a punto de llorar.- Jorah está muy mal. Encima ahora no puedo verle. Y si, para tu agrado, anoche pagué por ello.- dijo lo ultimo mirando a el enano y luego se llevó las manos a la cara.  
-Oh… Que cruel eres Yollo… Con lo asustada que está- dijo la enana y se acercó a ella.- Estate tranquila. Nosotros si podremos verle y te informaremos de cómo está. Yo sé que se mejorará.- Maerie la miró. No se fiaba tampoco de ella.- Me llamo Penny. Puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas…  
-Gracias-dijo sin mucho animo Maerie.- Tengo que irme.- La joven siguió su camino. Necesitaba distraerse y tener la mente en otro lado.  
Pasaron los días y los enanos la informaban de que Jorah iba mejorando. Al parecer seguiría en la enfermería hasta que estuviera mejorado. Al menos no estaría en la mugrienta celda al sol.   
Aya murió, al igual que muchos otros de su campamento. Ella sabia que Aya los trataba bien y al haber muerto su único protector, temía volver a encontrarse con Plumzo.  
Aun asi, no podía dejar de tener deseos en ver a Jorah. Temía que incluso las palabras de los enanos fueran mentira y el hombre hubiera muerto hacia días.  
Pero una tarde, se encontró con Yollo.  
-Tengo buenas noticias para ti-dijo él.- Tu oso está prácticamente curado. Ya lo han mandado a su jaula. Pero borra esa sonrisa de alivio. Seguro que pronto volverá a otro combate. Te dije que no era buena idea ser su amigo…- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se despidió con una mano y se fue. Maerie dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir corriendo a ver si era verdad. Y asi era. Jorah estaba en la jaula entretenido viendo como a lo lejos entrenaban unos guerreros.  
-¡Jorah!- exclamó ella llegando a la celda y agarrándose a los barrotes.  
-Maerie…-dijo el con una sonrisa en el otro. Parecía otro. Se le veía mas sano y mejorado, y mucho mas joven.  
-Oh dios mio. Pensé, pensé…-musitó ella. El agarró rápidamente sus manos entre los barrotes. El corazón le latió muy deprisa.  
-Debes irte. El soldado que te atacó merodea mucho por aquí. Pero tranquila, tendrá su merecido, muy pronto…-dijo él rápidamente con odio.  
-¡No! No puedes arriesg…  
-Vete. Por favor vete.-le interrumpió el- Si quieres saber algo, o decirme algo, diseño a Yollo o a Penny. Vete y ten mucho cuidado. Ahora mas que nunca-le suplicó. Maerie le miró asustada. Miró sus manos, sostenidas levemente por las de Jorah. No quería separarse… Pero debía. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Al parecer los enanos si eran fiables…  
Estaba contenta. Se sentía feliz. Jorah estaba bien. Pero no podía verle… Aquello también era una tortura.  
Lo que se encontró aquella noche le arrancó la pizca de felicidad que había conseguido ese dia. Volvió a ver a lo lejos a Plumzo maltratando a Jorah mientras el sol se ponía. A Maerie mas que nunca le entraron ganas de ir hacia el y clavarle un puñal en el cuello. Sin embargo sabia que si asi era, moriría casi al instante. Se quedó en la lejanía, escondida viendo y contando los azotes entre lagrimas. Le daba tanta rabia y asco que casi le daban arcadas, pero sabia que tenia que verlo. No se sentiría mejor si simplemente apartaba la mirada, sentía que tenia que sufrir con el.


	5. Chapter 5

Dias después Maerie fue enviada a por agua al pozo. Era una de las tareas que mas odiaba hacer. Cuando llegó había por lo menos treinta personas delante suya, en fila. Ya estaba empezando a sudar y sabia que allí le llevaría un rato.  
Quería hablar con Jorah, mantener con el una conversación normal, sin miedo. A decir verdad, nunca habían tenido una conversación normal, si hablar metidos en una jaula se consideraba normal… Maerie hacia mucho tiempo que no deseaba con tantas ganas ser libre. Había veces que tanta monotonía le hacia olvidar de lo que había vivido en su pasado, pero ahora había vuelto a desear tantas cosas…  
Habia avanzado la mitad de la cola cuando miró atrás y el corazón le dio un vuelto. Jorah estaba al final de la cola. O quizás estaba teniendo una alucinación por el calor. La chica decidió arriesgarse y perdió su puesto. Mereció la pena. Jorah estaba sólo, con dos grandes cubos de agua.  
-¿Maerie?-preguntó el un poco incrédulo. La chica se puso a su lado.  
-Hola…-dijo con timidez. No sabia porqué de repente le había entrado esa vergüenza de hablar con el, si lo estaba deseando.- ¿Es seguro que hablemos aquí?  
-Si. Últimamente me han mandado varias veces, solo. Necesitan a gente, todos se mueren…-contestó el, pero sonrió- Me alegra mucho de verte. Te veo bien.-dijo observándola. Maerie se sintió mas cohibida aun.  
-Yo también te veo bien.-musitó. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Luego Maerie se preocupó y añadió- Aunque sé que te siguen pegando. ¿Por qué? Pensé que serian mas benevolentes contigo después de ganar aquella vez en la arena… - Él agachó la cabeza.  
-Mordí a Plumzo en el brazo. Sólo vi la oportunidad, y lo hice-explicó Jorah y la miró- Sé lo que vas a decir, pero también sé lo que el te hizo. Y te aseguro de que si algún dia, tengo la oportunidad de darle su merecido sin tener consecuencias para mi o para ti, lo haré.- sus palabras sonaron solemnes. Maerie no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Recordó la historia que el le contó de su vida, tan increíble… Pero ahora empezaba a creerla. El no era como los demás hombres que había conocido, sin duda. Aunque había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que él le contó la su historia…  
-¿Porqué Daenerys os desterró?-inquirió, de repente. Jorah no pudo evitar sorprenderse.  
-Te dije que intenté recuperar mi vida a toda costa. Pues tuve la oportunidad de volver. A cambio, debía informar a poniente sobre todos los movimientos de Daenerys, traicionarla… Y lo hice, por un tiempo. Luego dejé de hacerlo. Hubiera dado mi vida por ella. Pero ella se enteró.- se encogió de hombros, aunque en su rostro se denotaba disgusto- Y me fui. Y volví, como un idiota que soy. Y me convertí en esclavo… ¿Te resulto despreciable?-preguntó mirándola. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-La verdad es que yo no sé que hubiera hecho en tu lugar. Supongo que lo mismo. Ella debió perdonarte…-opinó Maerie.  
-No todas son tan buenas como tu-dijo él y añadió rápidamente- Aun creo que no te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mi. Jamás hubiera esperado algo así de nadie aquí.- y miró a los ojos a la joven. Esta apartó la mirada, avergonzada.  
-Que tonterías. No tienes porqué dármelas- titubeó ella. El se quedó en silencio, mientras avanzaba la cola. Maerie no sabia que decir, se había quedado en blanco. Su corazón le latia muy rápido y no sabia por que. No quería parecer grosera, y tenia la sensación de lo que lo estaba siendo.   
Buen rato después llegaron al pozo y llenaron los cubos y se dispusieron a volver. Jorah se atrevió a romper el silencio.  
-Mañana tengo otra pelea. No pensaba decírtelo, para no preocuparte. – Maerie le miró asustada y sorprendida.  
-¿Y si murieses? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría? Me sentiría cuanto menos traicionada-exclamó ella. Sentía que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Entonces vio la cara compungida del hombre y se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Fue a hablar pero el no le dejó.  
-Te entiendo. Nada me sale bien. Lo siento, de verdad…-dijo Jorah y se dio la vuelta para coger por otro camino. A Maerie le costó reaccionar. Estaba loca si le dejaba ir así. No sabia si volvería a tener otra oportunidad de verle, y no ayudaba que se fuera a pelear con esos ánimos.  
-No, ¡Jorah, espera!-exclamó y corrió hacia el. Este se dio la vuelta. La mitad del agua de Maerie se fue al suelo.- No tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón.-dijo ella, decidida- Yo también te debo mucho, has cambiado mi vida aquí, le has dado un nuevo sentido a todo, un nuevo sentido por el que levantarme todos los días. Preocupada, si, no lo voy a negar, pero con deseos de verte y hablar contigo. Se que no quieres que me preocupe por ti, pero por los dioses, lo voy a hacer de todos modos. Tengo mucho miedo de que cada dia sea el ultimo que te vea…-en este punto a la joven le fallaron las palabras.- Sé… se que ese dia… Llegará mas tarde que temprano…-las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos.  
-Eh, eh… No…-Jorah se acercó a ella, que intentaba aguantar el llanto. No pudo contenerse y la abrazó. Maerie quedó conmocionada ante ese gesto, pero se sintió infinitamente bien. Abrazarle a él era complicado, pero su abrazo abarcaba todo su cuerpo y la hizo sentirse bien y protegida. El abrazo no duró eternamente y Jorah se separó de ella.- Sólo prométeme que te cuidaras. Tu eres mis fuerzas para luchar mañana y querer vivir esos días más. Sabes que lo haré por ti, y la vez anterior también lo hice por ti.- el hombre acarició su cara y Maerie quedó paralizada.-Perdóname por esto…-se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.


	6. Capitulo 6

Aquella noche Maerie no pudo dormir sin repasar varias veces lo sucedido aquel dia. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el abrazo de Jorah, el beso de Jorah… Y le resultaba sumamente increíble que aquello hubiese sucedido, casi hasta el punto de pensar que lo habría soñado. Pero no fue asi, y aunque le costaba recordar el momento en sí, no olvidaba que aquello le había excitado mucho. Y se sentía ligeramente avergonzada de ello. Ese hombre le doblaba la edad y no era precisamente muy guapo. Pero si había algo en el que la excitaba y no podía remediarlo. En cierto modo, ella pensaba que aquello era malo, pero si temía otros sentimientos hacia él que desde luego, podría hacerle mas daño…  
Pasaron varios días, Jorah sobrevivió al combate y de mejor manera que de la ultima vez, pero Maerie no lo había vuelto a ver. Había soñado con él varias veces y en todas ellas él se colaba en su cama y ella fingía no querer nada pero al final se entregaba de manera salvaje. Algunas de sus compañeras de habitación se reían de ella al dia siguiente porque decían que la escuchaban gemir en sueños.  
Pero Maerie no estaba para risas. Su periodo no le llegaba y temía estar embarazada. No tenia ninguna amiga allí, y Penny era lo mas parecido en lo que podía confiar, asi que le contó sus dudas sobre su embarazo a solas.- No creo que puedas quedarte embarazada aquí. Quiero decir, no puedes tener un hijo. ¿Cómo lo cuidaras? ¿Qué harás con el?  
-Lo sé pero… ¿Y que puedo hacer?-miró al suelo- Si realmente estoy embarazada… El bebé no tiene culpa de nada. Será… lo más valioso que pueda tener nunca…  
-¡Pero, escúchate! Tu bebé no sobrevivirá. Ya será una suerte que no se deshagan de ti si se enteran de que estás embarazada, cuanto más que no se deshagan de él cuando lo tengas…  
-No, no… Hablaré con Yezzan. Me entenderá, cuidará de mi bebé, le dará un buen futuro-dijo desesperada y se llevó las manos a la barriga- Esto es peor que una pesadilla…   
-¿Quieres que informe de esto a Jorah?  
-No, no… No quiero que sepa nada sin ni siquiera tenerlo seguro. Aunque temo su opinión.  
-Sabes cual es su opinión. El te apoyará. Te aprecia mucho…  
-Lo dices como si viviéramos en libertad, como si no hiciera semanas que no le veo, como si la muerte no nos amenazara cada dia…- sentía que le faltaba el aire.- Y si, lo admito. Tengo miedo del qué dirá cuando se entere…

Cada dia que pasaba se hacia mas segura la idea de que estaba embarazada. Seguía sin ver a Jorah, que hacia cada vez tareas mas diversas. Tampoco tenia claro de que le diría.   
Intentaba ir lo más que podía al pozo por agua, por si así podía encontrarse con Jorah.  
Lo consiguió un dia. El se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.  
-Maerie… ¿Cómo estas? Te veo mas delgada- Maerie no pudo evitarlo y se echó a sus brazos, abrazándole, con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupado pero sin soltarla. Ella tardó un rato en contestar. Realmente no sabia que decirle, o por donde empezar. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar? – ella siguió sin contestar, asi que Jorah la agarró de la cintura y la llevó a un establo improvisado que había a la entrada del campamento. Al llegar, Maerie ya se había calmado. Se sentaron juntos en un rincón en el suelo.  
-A veces creo…-empezó a decir ella, casi susurrando- Que la muerte es nuestra verdadera liberación, de todos estos dolores que tenemos que vivir ahora… - Jorah la miró preocupado.  
-No, no digas esas cosas. No pienses así. Sé que esto que vivimos no es agradable, pero debemos aguantar.  
-¿A que? Tu mismo lo dijiste. Nada tiene sentido ahora, no hay nada que hacer… Sólo sufrir antes de morir.  
-Sabes que cuando lo dije no tenia nada por lo que vivir. Ahora si.- sus miradas se cruzaron. Maerie agachó la cabeza.  
-No creo que esto esté bien. Primero porque está prohibido. Y segundo… -volvió a levantarla-¿Por qué me besaste? Eso fue muy descortés- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido mientras sentía como se le encogía el corazón. Se hacia la indignada, pero sabia que era lo mejor para Jorah, para el momento de que ella se enterase de que estaba embarazada. El reflejó dolor y duda con su rostro. Se apartó ligeramente de ella.  
-Sé que fue sin tu consentimiento. Pero lo necesitaba. Te pedi perdón, y te lo vuelvo a pedir.-se hizo un pequeño silencio. Maerie volvía a estar al borde de las lágrimas. Se sentía confusa, quería saber que era lo correcto. Tenia a Jorah a su lado, hombro con hombro, y deseaba abrazarle y besarle. Se mordió el labio. Sentía que deseaba la muerte pero a la vez no hacia nada por que ella llegara más rápido. Y que cuando llegara, que sin duda llegaría con una rapidez alarmante, ya nada importaba. Y, desde luego, la posibilidades de que Jorah muriese se multiplicaban por días. Así que pensaba que sus actos no tenían sentido.  
-¿Volverás a hacerlo?-le preguntó mientras notaba sonrojarse. Jorah seguía serio, sin mirarla.  
-No. Por supuesto que no. Me gustaría tener tu perdón, eso es todo. Sé que no…- Maerie interrumpió sus palabras y le besó torpemente. Jorah no hizo nada, pero ella no se despegó de sus labios. Poco a poco se le echó encima y le empujó suavemente para que se tumbara, pero el se resistió y se apartó de su beso. Fue a decir algo pero no le dio tiempo a pronunciar nada. Maerie volvía a cerrar su boca con sus labios. Esta vez el hombre se dejó tumbar en el suelo y, un poco dubitativo pero con deseo, agarró uno de los pechos de la joven. Ella dejó escapar un gemido. Sentía bajo sus piernas la excitación de hombre y no esperó mas y le bajó los pantalones para luego subirse el vestido. Luego poco a poco se metió su miembro y empezó a moverse. Sentia un placer que inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo y sólo quería mas y mas. Todo, bajo la mirada de algunos caballos.  
Jorah agarró sus caderas y la atrajo incluso más hondo contra si, haciendo que los gemidos de ambos se hicieran cada vez mas perceptibles.  
Maerie no aguantó mucho y tuvo un orgasmo mientras Jorah tuvo que sofocar sus gemidos con la palma de su mano. Poco después, el también acabó, aunque fuera de ella.   
Ambos quedaron tumbados sudorosos en el suelo por unos minutos.  
-Deberíamos irnos. Ya nos hemos arriesgado bastante- dijo la joven. Jorah se volvió hacia ella.  
-Estoy confuso. No sé porqué ha sucedido esto…-dijo él, preocupado. No entendía el cambio de mentalidad repentino de ella, y no sabia si haberse dejado llevar había sido correcto.  
-Me apetecía, ¿A ti no?-inquirió ella sonriendo. Jorah no pudo evitar sonreir.  
-Claro… Pero, hace un momento…  
-Lo sé, y lo siento. Todo esto es duro. No puedo evitar deprimirme a veces, pero … esto…-la joven besó su pecho. El estaba sorprendido- esto ha cambiado todos mis esquemas. Lo estaba deseando…- el la miró y la besó en la frente. Maerie sentía como su corazón latia muy rápido. Se sentía muy feliz, aunque no tenia muy claro cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia el hombre.  
Poco después volvieron cada uno a su trabajo correspondiente. Jorah estaba feliz pero no podía evitar sentir confusión.  
Maerie, sin embargo, solo deseaba volver a verle, a solas.


	7. Capitulo 7

La vida en el campamento empezaba a ser aburrida. Maerie tenia mucho tiempo libre y poco trabajo. Además, se sentía muy cansada.  
Todos los días pensaba en Jorah. Pensaba en el encuentro que habían tenido en los establos. Había momentos en los que se arrepentía. Otros en los que deseaba escaparse para tener un rato de intimidad a solas. Recordaba su pecho desnudo y peludo, su miembro duro y erecto, su cara de placer… Nunca jamás ella se hubiera imaginado que habría sido capaz de llegar a esa situación, más y todo por cómo la habían educado de pequeña. Pero se dejó llevar y, aunque torpe, pensó que había tenido un buen resultado.  
Su temor seguía siendo si sólo sentía deseo sexual por el gran hombre, o si se estaría enamorando. Nunca se había enamorado, asi que no tenia muy claro en que consistía.  
Había pasado más dos semanas desde el último encuentro con Jorah y había empezado a notar como había crecido su barriga. Llevaba mas o menos una cuenta de casi cuatro meses, pero aún podía disimularla bien. Tenia pensado informar en breve a su amo, hasta que un dia se encontró con el enano.  
\- Malas noticias- dijo Yollo- Yezzan tiene la colerina.- informó. Maerie abrió mucho los ojos.  
-No, no… ¡No puede ser!-dijo asustada.- ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando muera?   
-No quiero ser la siguiente…- dijo susurró Penny con miedo.   
-Si Yezzan se ha contagiado… Cualquiera puede hacerlo-opinó Yollo- Y dudo que sus herederos o quien sea que nos tenga quiera seguir malgastándonos teniendo aquí hasta que nos muramos todos…  
Maerie había tenido la esperanza de que Yezzan le perdonaría la vida y la de su bebé, pero si el moria, todo cambiaba.  
Esa noche decidió que sin falta buscaría a Jorah y le contaría por fin que estaba embarazada al dia siguiente.   
Soñó que ella y Jorah eran trasladados a lugares diferentes y ella no volvía a verle jamás.  
Al dia siguiente, la mandaron al rio junto con dos esclavas más a lavar la ropa. Se sentía impaciente y nerviosa. Cuando acabó, volvió a la tienda principal, pero se topó con Yollo por el camino, junto con Penny.  
-Vamos a ir a por agua del pozo para el amo. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- dijo el enano.  
-No puedo… Aun tengo que tender estas ropas… -contestó ella.  
-No importa, vente. Ayúdanos con esto- insistió. Notó raro su tono de voz.  
-Pero es que tengo otra tarea antes. Esperaos, y podré ayudaros…-dijo impaciente.  
-Bueno, en la cola del pozo te esperamos…-dijo él y se fueron. Maerie siguió a lo suyo y tardó mas de lo esperado. Suponía que aun asi los enanos aun estarían en la cola, asi que decidió ir primero a ver a Jorah y decirle rápidamente lo que le carcomía por dentro. Para su sorpresa, Jorah no estaba en la jaula. Le pareció extraño. Lo buscó por algunos sitios donde tenia mas posibilidades de verle, pero fueron un fracaso. Finalmente, cogió dos cubos de agua y se dirigió al pozo. No vió a Penny ni a Yollo por ningún lado.

Cuando volvió, entró donde estaba el amo. La imagen era grotesca. Había tenido la esperanza de hablar con el, pero no esperaba que estuviera tan enfermo. Además, estaba inconsciente. Llevó el agua y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.  
Al dia siguiente murió. Decían que lo tenían envuelto pero aún en seguía en su habitación, esperando que llegara un enviado de Yunkai a llevárselo. Apestaba hasta fuera de su tienda. También se comentaba que desmantelarían el campamento y que también volverían todos al Yunkai, aunque muchos afirmaban que los esclavos volverían a ser vendidos o sacrificados, por el miedo a no trasladar la colerina.   
Maerie estaba asustada, y seguía sin ver a Jorah.  
Fue al dia siguiente cuando le llegó la noticia de que tres esclavos se habían escapado.  
-Esos enanos feos con los que hablabas de vez en cuando, cabrones… Se escaparon ayer por la mañana. Nada mas oler la peste de Yezzan…-le comentó una de las esclavas con las que dormía.- Además se llevaron al monstruo ese que estaba en la jaula. Ojalá ya estén muertos. No creo que hayan podido ir muy lejos. Estúpidos….  
Maerie se pasó días y días llorando por las esquinas. Sabia que no iban a volver. Si volvían, morirían. No podía creer que Jorah se fuera sin ella. Recordó lo insistente que fue Yollo para que se fuera con ellos, pero jamás podría pensar de que Jorah se fuera, sin siquiera verla…  
Empezó a pensar de que todo había sido mentira, Jorah nunca sintió afecto por ella. Solo la quería como mujer, para conseguir lo que al final, había conseguido.  
Había otros días que pensaba que no podía ser posible. Que Jorah debió morir al intentar buscarla para escapar, o cosas así. Pero venia mucho mas creíble el pensamiento anterior.  
El enviado para llevarse a Yezzan no parecía muy por la labor de hacer algo con los esclavos. Les comunicó que volverían todos a Yunkai y desmantelarían poco a poco el campamento. Pero habían pasado semanas y solo se había llevado a una gran parte de los soldados, pero nada mas.  
Para desgracia de Maerie, Plumzo no era uno de esos soldados. Su embarazo ya no podía ser disimulado. Sentía el cuchicheo y burlas a sus espaldas, y a veces a la cara, sobre todo insultos.  
Se sentía sola, indefensa. Siempre intentaba andar con las demás esclavas.  
Un dia, pasó cerca de un grupo de varios soldados, entre los que estaba Plumzo. Este la miró con desprecio, fijándose en su vientre, y la cogió del brazo para pararla. Las demás esclavas se pararon, asustadas.  
-¿Qué es eso que llevas en la barriga, furcia? ¿Un monstruo del Oso? ¡Que mal te salió la jugada! Tu príncipe te dejó sola y preñada, jajaja- todos los soldados empezaron a reírse, incluso una de las esclavas dejó escapar una risita. Maerie se mantuvo firme y no dijo nada.- Vamos, de quien es ese feto. Del oso, ¿verdad? … Dilo…- el hombre agarró su cara y la apretó por las mejillas, haciéndole daño. Ella sabia que jamás podría decir que habría sido el, pues podrían matarle por ello sus superiores.- Dilo, di que es del oso horroroso…¡Dilo!  
-Es del oso horroroso- contestó ella, con voz monótona y apenas pudiendo vocalizar por culpa del la mano de Plumzo. Este la soltó y se echó a reir a carcajada limpia junto con todos los demás. Luego, siguieron su camino. Maerie quería llorar.


End file.
